


Heart of Darkness

by Qille



Series: The Vengeance Series [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Backstory, Gen, I'll post the actual series soon, for now i'm just seeing how everything works here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qille/pseuds/Qille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna wasn't always a good guy. He was a villain, an evil genius... and a murderer. </p>
<p>This is sort of Lalna's backstory for the rest of my stories. It'll come into play later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story is the start of a huge universe of stories, which I've dubbed the Vengeance universe. This one here is just a short oneshot about Lalna's past and how he was a villain for a long time.

# Heart of Darkness

Lalna wasn't always a hero. He wasn't always a good guy. He was a villain. A madman. A murderer.

His first murder had been an accident. He had been trying to kill his nemesis. A horrible man whose name he had long since forgotten. His gun had malfunctioned and exploded. The explosion hadn't killed his nemesis, and it left him shell shocked but uninjured. But the shrapnel from the gun had killed someone. A girl. The girl he loved.

Lalna changed after that. He didn't get attached to anyone, because he didn't want to feel the same pain. He didn't want to have another friend die in his arms.

His acquaintances, the people he worked with, became afraid of him. They feared him because he eventually showed no remorse. He became so skilled at inventing weapons of mass destruction. He was even better at brewing poisons so potent they could kill someone in less than three seconds.

Over time, he didn't even blink when he had to murder someone.

He never got hurt during a job. He was too good. Too smart. 

This is why he was targeted.

The leaders of the group he was in thought he was too dangerous. He could easily murder them. They didn't trust him. Not only that, but they hated that he used magic and science. His knowledge of science was what he used to make weapons, and his knowledge of magic was what he used to brew poisons. It was a dangerous and unstable combination.

Lalna was lucky though. On the night they had planned to poison him, Israphel attacked. He and his cultists murdered them all, but they took Lalna alive.

Israphel saw the darkness in him. He saw his potential for such evil, so he inducted Lalna into his cult.

It was Lalna who built the cloning chambers and the robots. It was Lalna who designed the explosive that destroyed the walls.

And then, after some time, Lalna got curious. He snuck out and went under cover. That was the first time he saw the heroes that Israphel was always ranting about. He expected them to be more than two bumbling idiots who had no idea what they were doing.

It was his curiosity that kept him from killing them.

The more he watched them, the more he remembered from his past. He remembered having friends. He remembered having people who cared about him. He found himself actually rooting for them after a while.

After his encounters with the heroes, he built several spy drones. Through those spies, he discovered more about them. The tall one was a spaceman named Xephos who had lost his memory when he crash landed on the planet. The other was a dwarf called Honeydew, who seemed to have an obsession with explosives.

After a while, he started to build his machines with built in flaws. He started making poisons that didn't actually kill anybody. He started wearing a white lab coat instead of a red one, and he wore his goggles on his forehead instead of over his eyes all the time.

Of course, it wasn't long before Israphel noticed and figured out what was happening.

They came for him at night. 

Lalna had been in his lab when they came. Of course, he was prepared for it.

Two of the cultists had grabbed him and held his arms behind his back. Israphel stood in front of him and demanded to know what was going on.

Lalna admitted to sabotaging at least half of his inventions. He even admitted to passing information on to the people who were helping the heroes fight the cultists.

Israphel hadn't seemed angry. He seemed like he had been expecting it.

Then he told Lalna that his services were no longer needed.

Lalna knew what would happen next. They would use his own cloning machines against him. They would clone him and use his clones to do the work. Then they would kill him.

He was prepared. 

He had a syringe concealed in his sleeve. When Israphel ordered them to take him away, he stuck the needle in his own leg and injected himself with his own poison.

He didn't even have time to start laughing. Before the poison could kill him, Israphel turned and used magic to put him in stasis. This kept the poison from killing him, and they cloned him anyways.

The poison had its effect on the clones. They were stable for the first few days, but after that, they began to decompose into zombies.

They had to abandon that outpost after it was overrun by the zombified Lalna's. 

Lalna was in stasis the whole time. They brought him with them for a while until Israphel decided that they could do without him. He brought him out of stasis, and they left him to die.

What they didn't know was that, while he had been in stasis, he had developed an immunity to his poison. When they took him out of stasis and left him, he didn't die.

He woke up a day later with no memory. The only thing he knew was his name.

That wasn't the only thing to change. His eyes, which had been teal before, had changed color as a result of the poison. They turned toxic green.

Because he had lost his memory, he didn't know what to do except survive. He had no enemies for the first time in his life. Unknown to him, the war with Israphel ended. Life slowly started to return to normal. He found others, and they welcomed him. He built and explored magic and science, which came naturally to him despite his amnesia. 

It was when the battles broke out that the evil inside of him came back. He burned the world to the ground in the end. And when his reactor exploded and he lost his arm, it was his magic that saved him from dying, and his science that gave him his arm back.

That was when Xephos and Honeydew found him, lost and alone, covered in blood and sick from his injuries. 

They had saved him. He didn't remember who they were, but he trusted them.

They asked him who he was. 

He had responded with the only thing he was certain of.

“My name's Lalna.”


End file.
